SupermanTonight
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: ShaneXOC.Britni's been in love with Shane for a year now, but when Claire comes to town everything starts falling apart. Her past comes back to haunt her and her future with everyone at the Glass House is put in jeopardy especially her romance with Shane.
1. PerhapsJealousy?

_**A/N: **Hey everyone! Okay, so i haven't given up on ANY of my old stories, but i wanted to try something new. So, here it is:_

_**About the Story: **Alright so somethings you need_ _to know: 1) Michael is already a vamp by the time Claire arrives 2) At this point, Claire has just arrived at the Glass House 3) Eve and Michael are already together 3) Britni knows everything about the vamps in Morganville even though she is not from there. More about her is to be reveal in late chapters..._

_**Disclaimer: **"Superman Tonight" belongs to Jon BonJovi (AMAZING!) and the Morganville characters/setting/basic plot belong to the spendid Rachel Caine. Therefore,I own nothing but Britni and her life, dreams, emotions, and hopes. _

_

* * *

**SupermanTonight**_

**Ch.1 - Perhaps...Jealousy??**

Shane was slouching on the sofa, killing video game zombies as per his usual. Britni slowed her steps down the stairs as she came into view of her housemate concentrating intently on the T.V. She had been living at the Glass House for a little over a year now, but she was still getting used to the endearing oddities of her roommates. The most drastic of which being Michael, their gorgeous blonde angel-like vampire landlord. He was eighteen and more of a father figure to Britni than anything; always worrying about her and keeping her safe and protected. Her Goth-obsessed best friend was another story all together. Eve was vivacious and full of life even with her like of skulls. The moment they met she and Britni had bonded over inedible spaghetti and a discussion on the extreme attractiveness of their male roommates. Speaking of males, Shane was lazy and rebellious with a casual sexy style and a splendid messy brown shag of hair falling erratically into his smoldering brown eyes. Not to mention he had a killer body, like really killer. His father is a vampire hunter and had brought Shane up in an abusive and tough-love environment leading to some seriously toned abs and powerful biceps that just begged to be stroked and caressed. But I suppose Britni was slightly biased toward his good looks. After all, she was so infatuated with him that her breathe caught every time he entered the room. But, being Shane, he had absolutely no clue. Or, he was very good at hiding his epiphany. Or, and this was her greatest fear, he was interested in someone else entirely. And that someone was brainy sixteen year old Claire Danvers who, as Britni slipped into the living room, was currently curled up next to Shane on the sofa…in Britni's spot.

Britni's blue eyes turned icy as she glared at Claire mousy brown hair peeking out above Shane's thigh. That was closer than Britni had ever dared to get. She respected people's boundaries, but now she wished she had jumped Shane the second he handed her a bowl of chili on her first day. She coughed in the doorway and received a startled look from Claire who immediately launched herself off of the sofa with a mumbled 'sorry'.

"It's okay. You've had a rough day I suppose." Britni conceded as she crossed the room and headed towards the kitchen. To be honest, Claire's day of being bullied by Queen Bitch Monica Morrell in the dormitories of TPU wasn't that bad compared to some that Britni had suffered through before she came to Morganville. Not that anyone knew about it. In fact, Eve had been hounding her for months trying to figure out her past. But the truth wasn't likely, people didn't like the truth; they generally ran away from it. That's exactly what _she_ was running away from: the truth.

As she passed into the kitchen she failed to notice Claire move from the sofa to the floor; as far from Shane as possible. Britni also missed the look that Shane gave her as she disappeared into the kitchen. The emotion that crossed his face was one filled with confusion, worry, and perhaps something more…caring. Perhaps if Britni had seen that look she would have turned around instead of huffing into the kitchen to sulk to Eve. Perhaps this jealousy she was feeling would have dissipated slightly instead of growing in the pit of her belly. Growing until it expanded and threatened to take over her right mind. And right now, her mind and her new family of friends were all she had left.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you want to see happen...i love putting your input into my stories! But i can only do that if you **REVIEW**!!! _

_XoxoxO:_

_Cour8ge_


	2. Runaway

_**A/N:**_ _not really happy with how this turned out, but i thought all of you who reviewed deserved another chapter. so here it is --don't be TOO cruel, but criticism is appreciated:)_

_**Disclaimer:**you know the drill; Britni is MINE though! "Runaway" belongs to the extremely talented BON JOVI!!

* * *

_**.Runaway. **

"Bad day?"

Eve was sitting at the kitchen table draped across Michael's lap. Her fingers were tangled in his blonde hair and her black lipstick was smeared across Michael's lips. Britni blushed in embarrassment, but to be truthful that was what _she _wanted. Except the boy whose lap she wanted to be cuddled into was currently entertaining a silly sixteen year old.

"Urgh. Sorry to interrupt…" She averted her eyes and headed to the pantry.

"Hey. What's wrong?"  
Michael was always getting worried about her. He noticed something about her that others didn't: a sort of fragility that was threatening to break with only the slightest pressure. And right now, she seemed closer to that point than ever.

Britni sighed. Sometimes she hated how some people just had a gift with knowing when she was trying to hide something.

"Nothing. I was going to talk to Eve, but you guys are busy, so…"

Michael made a move to leave, but Britni stopped him in his tracks: "Its fine. I just need to think, okay."

Turning her back on the couple, Britni walked into the pantry and into her sanctuary.

********

No one really knew what this hidden room was, but where the rest of her housemates shrank from it, Britini embraced its mystery and foreboding. It was like a kindred soul calling to her.

Michael had only ever used it as a hiding place, but when Britni moved in her had taken it under wing as a way to get away from her housemates and a place to think and be herself. No pretensions were needed here; she was free to cry or yell and no one would hear her. All her emotions that she had suppressed would come bubbling up and, in this room, she would let them tear from her chest like harbingers of her previous life.

The stone walls and floor was covered in carpet. Blankets and pillows littered the floor with a smattering a mis-matched lamps that gave off a comforting feeling that others sought in a hug. But Britni would hug no one. No one could get that close. Close meant love and love always hurt you. Loving was a weakness. And she was _not_ weak.

Books lined the walls, notebooks stacked precariously with sketch pads weeping out of the corners. Britni smiled to herself as the secret door closed behind her. She was safe now. No one could hurt her here.

Britni moved over to her makeshift bed and sank into the plush comforters. Clutching a pillow to her chest, she let a tear slip from her eye as she remembered her old life.

She had loved her family. She had loved her life. Sure, no one else cared much for her, but she was _happy_. She was use to that world; had built a wall around her to protect her from the world that had taught her to be strong and unafraid; a world that didn't come out of nightmares and horror her novels. In her old world, she was safe; nothing could hurt her. Except for something more deadly than Death. Something even Death feared and evaded. Everything had changed and now…now. Nothing would be the same again.

She wanted to be happy again.

She wanted to smile and mean it.

To love outrageously.

To have Shane love her more than his stupid video games:

More than Claire.

But she couldn't get that picture of the two of them, curled together on the coach, out of her tortured mind.

A soft, hesitant knock sounded on the wall.

"Hey…you in there?"

Shane.

His beautiful voice floated through the heavy stone. The room might keep sound in, but she could hear everything outside; especially Shane.

Allie wiped her eyes and pinched her cheeks, trying to bring color back into them. Slowly, she made her way to the door, tripped the switch, and tried to put on a smile as Shane's gorgeous face came into view.

"What d-do you need…?"

_Dammit. Stupid voice shaking all the time…_

Shane kept his eyes on his feet as he struggled to bring words to his lips, "I thought…we could…hang out…or something…talk…?"

Britni bit back a snort. Shane was never so incoherent. Maybe he did care for her…

"Claire was worried that you hated her, or something stupid like that, and I just, you know, wanted to make sure there was no hard feelings or anything."

…or not.

Britni's eyes went cold as she dug her nails into her palms. "Why ever would you think I _disliked_ her?"

Shane's head jerked up in shock at the callous in her voice just in time to step back to avoid the stone wall crashing closed. Maybe she _did_ hate Claire…?

Britni felt a fresh flood of tears flood her eyes and cascade down her pale cheeks, as she flung herself onto her bed. No, nothing would be the same ever again. She would never be the same again. And it was all _their_ fault.

_On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives  
They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes  
All your life all you've asked when's your Daddy gonna talk to you  
You were living in another world tryin' to get your message through._

_No one heard a single word you said.  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
What was going around your head._

_Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say.  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.

* * *

_

_**A/N: **PLEASE review! like i said...i'm not really sure where i want this to go, so please help me out!  
_


	3. WholeLotOfLeaving

_**A/N: **hey so here's the next chapter! i hope you like it! i'm pretty happy with how it turned out! please! can more people review! it makes me feel like people appreciate what i'm writing:)_

_**Disclaimer: **you know it by now. Bon Jovi sings the song "Whole Lot of Leaving Going On"

* * *

_**WholeLotOfLeavingGoingOn**

Britni couldn't sleep. She lay in bed for hours, tossing and twisting her sheets into a tangled mess. Her confrontation with Shane had left her weak and frustrated. Her emotions were conflicted: she felt guilty for yelling at him, happy that he had sought her out, but distressed over the reason he had done so.

Claire. For such a small girl, she seemed to cause more trouble than she was worth. It wasn't right that Shane should care for such a ridiculous, tiny, _brain_. Not to mention that she was too young for their relationship to amount to anything for at least three years.

Britni on the other hand, was eighteen. It was perfectly acceptable for the two of them to be together, both emotionally and physically. Not that she was only worried about the physical. In fact, she didn't know if she ever could bring herself to do _that_ after…well…_it._

Sighing, Britni threw her blankets aside and grudgingly got out of the comfort of her blankets. Searching blindly, she found a light sweater that just reached the end of her light cotton night shirt and wrapped it around slender frame.

Emerging from the pantry, Britini stared longingly at the refrigerator as her stomach growled. She had missed dinner due to her wallowing in her room. Leaving the kitchen behind, she traveled, all most unknowingly, down the hall and out the front door. After locking the multiple deadbolts, Britni turned her back on the light and walked into the welcoming darkness.

It cloaked her like a cocoon. The wind picked up her sweater and ruffled her hair. Unlike many people in Morganville, Britni loved walking at night. Something about it calmed her and quieted her nerves. The silence was welcoming and she felt like she finally had control of her thoughts.

Most nights, Michael would walk with her; keeping her company; keeping her safe. He was like her vampire guardian, and she loved him like a brother. She was an only child, but when she was with him, she felt like he had always been her brother.

But tonight, she wanted to be alone. She was too confused to deal with Michael. Even if he was just walking with her, his presence would have been more than she could bear. She would have felt the need to hide half of herself, like usual.

Walking down the dark sidewalk, Britni couldn't help but remember her home. No. This was her home. She shouldn't remember where she had been. It wasn't anything to her anymore. Morganville was all that mattered right now. Being in Morganville was keeping her alive.

The streetlamp across the road from her flickered out, immersing her in darkness. Britni kept walking. She wasn't afraid of the dark. Before, the dark was immense and terrifying, but now…now she realized the nightmares can walk during the daylight as well.

Moving farther up the street, Britni noticed a slumped figure walking hurriedly toward her. Human; too scared to be out at night. Or too dumb.

As the figure got closer, Britni discerned it was female and, by her small size, human.

Britni's fisted clutched in anger. Only one person in Morganville was dumb enough to walk around at night (other than herself). Not to mention, the backpack slung over the girls shoulder weighing her down with college textbooks:

Claire Danvers.

Why, why, why? Was it always _CLAIRE? _Claire who always seemed to get in the way and appear at the least opportune times.

Sighing, Britni stopped walking, placed her hand on her hip, and waited for Claire to reach her. Hopefully, she'd end up scaring the smarty-pants.

She wasn't disappointed.

Claire screeched, dropped her bag, tripped on it as she tried to turn, and landed splayed on her backside looking up at Brinti in shock. Her expression turned to relief as Britni's face came into focus.

"Thank God it's you! You scared me!" Claire gathered her scattered things, "I just went to the University's Library to get some books for my classes-you know, research material. And I guess I didn't realize the time, so when I went to leave it was already dark, and I remembered Michael told me to call if I stayed after dark, but I figured it wouldn't matter really so I just- "

"I don't care."

"Wha-?"

Claire stared in shock. Britni's face was a blank mask, but her eyes held a callousness that Claire couldn't comprehend. Embarrassed and confused, she brushed herself off nervously, not meeting Britni's eyes.

Britni sighed, exasperated with the small girl in front of her. Turning away she started walking home. Noticing Claire wasn't following her she called back, "Well? Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or get moving?"

Claire visibly shook herself back to reality and, after only a moment's hesitation, ran after Britni's retreating figure. Getting a better look at her stoic companion, Claire was affronted by Britni's unusual and scanty attire. "Aren't you, you know, cold?"

Britni glared at her, "No, _you know_, I'm not."

Claire's walking stopped; Britni was really starting to piss her off. She had left TPU to get away from bitchy Monica and here she was dealing with another vision-of-perfection-and se-appeal icy sculpture with a snobbish attitude.

They continued walking in tense silence before Claire couldn't take it anymore: "So, why are you out walking around at night. Isn't Michael freaked?"

"It's really none of your business. And Michael doesn't worry about me: I'm old enough to take care of myself."_Not exactly true, but Brains didn't need to know that_.

"I told you why I was out."

Britni scoffed.

"It's only respectful. Besides we live together now…"

Britni spun around to face Claire, anger etching across her face. "I don't have to show you any respect. Like I said: _I don't care_."

Claire fisted her hands. "If we're living together we have to try to get along."

"I don't have to do _anything_ for _anyone_. Do you hear me? You are _nothing_ to me. We may live under the same roof, but that doesn't automatically make us "best friends". You're not my friend, Claire. So stop pulling that I-was-bullied-pity-me party, okay. That was nothing compared to-"

Britni's voice shook and, with the wind blowing her hair and clothes around her frame, she looked otherworldly and terrifying.

"Compared to what? What the hell is wrong with you??"

"You!"

*CRACK*

The sound ricocheted around the empty street. Britni's eyes were wide and her mouth open as if she was about to say something, but no sound came out. Claire stared surprised as if she herself was surprised that her hand had slapped across Britni's cheek. Slowly, Britni raised her pale hand to her reddened cheek. Surprise was plastered across both girls' faces, as they simply stared in shock at each other on the dark sidewalk.

Suddenly, a door flew open and feet could be heard pounding across cement.

"What the hell was that? Are you girls alright?"

Shane skidded to a halt behind Britni. Panting, he took in the scene before him, baffled. He had sworn a gun had just gone off, but…it looked like _Claire_ had slapped _Britni_. That definitely would not have been who he thought would instigate a physical fight, but that was exactly what it looked like. Shane's gaze flitted between the two girls, waiting for some response.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Now who needs to _grow the fuck up_!?" She broke into a sprint and ran into the house, her sobs audible from Shane and Britni's spot a little down the sidewalk from the house.

Shane's mind back-pedaled. He was surprised to hear Claire use such language, but he was even more surprised at Britni's reaction. She just stood there: her hand raised to her cheek, eyes wide, mouth forming a perfect O, wind rustling around her tugging on her clothes and exposing her body even more to the cold.

Starting to get worried, Shane placed his hand on her shoulder. Gasping, Britni flinched away from his touch. Startled and hesitant to continue standing outside, completely unprotected, at night, Shane moved around to face her.

Britni's eyes came back into focus to find Shane, the boy she loved, staring worriedly down at _her_; caring for her; not running to Claire. Her eyes filled with tears. It was just too much. She couldn't take it anymore. No one had hit her since the _incident_. No one had looked at her like Shane was looking at her since _him_. Britni drew in a shaking breathe, closed her eyes, mumbled, "I'm so sorry," turned quickly, and took off down the road.

She ran toward nothing.

She ran from everything; from feeling; from letting her feelings get the better of her.

She ran to feel safe again.

She ran to make the pain disappear.

She ran to lose him.

She ran to lose herself.

_I close my eyes and picture your hand in mine  
I still hear your voice, it takes me back to that time  
Well I can find a reason to be strong  
Seems like lately there's a whole lot of leavin' goin' on_

_Close the window, draw the curtains  
You ain't the only one here hurtin  
No one's right, no one's wrong  
Lately there's a whole lot of leavin' goin' on

* * *

**  
PLEASE REVIEW! what do you want to happen next???**_


	4. ThornInMySide

_**A/N: **So...I know it's been awhile since I updated this, and I would like to apologize. As any of you who follow me know, I've been uploading my Twilight fic "WarmYouUP revised" quite a bit which has taken me away from my other fics more than I like. Thankfully for you devoted readers, that story has come to an end therefore giving me more time to focus on others. Also, I would like to point out that this chapter took more than one try to get to a semi-decent state. I am still not happy with it, but you all deserved a new upload. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_**Disclaimer: **I'm going to do away with these for this story from here on out. They are annoying and we all know that I do not own Bon Jovi's songs, Morganville, its vampires, or their yummy human munchies;)

* * *

_**ThornInMySide**

_I've been pushed around  
Been knocked down  
Lost a round or three  
Life took a couple of things I loved  
When I was too blind to see_

Shane let out a strangled yell, as he skidded around another of the numerous turns he had taken trying to catch up with Britni. This was completely crazy. Running around _any _place at night was ridiculous, but, in Morganville, it was suicidal. Not worried about his own safety, Shane pushed himself faster. He had to keep her in sight. He couldn't lose her. Not like this.

When she had initially ran off, he hadn't been expected much of a chase. Sure, Britni looked somewhat fit, but apparently she was stronger than she looked under all the clothes she layered on herself. As the wind picked up, it flipped up Britni's sweater and, despite the distance, Shane could tell that her body was lean and muscular. Not body-builder muscle, but she definitely was athletic. At least before Morganville. Now, she didn't do much of anything, but stay cooped up in her bomb-shelter of a room and watch him play video games.

In fact, he didn't know much about her. But that was one of the things that drew him to her. She was strong and determined, but there was a definite hardness in her that didn't seem right; as if it was a defensive mechanism that wasn't letting her real self shine through. He felt connected to her.

When she had first arrived at the Glass House, she seemed so alone in the world, fragile, and emotionally beaten. There was something about Britni that called to him. He felt like he had to protect her; keep her safe. Like he couldn't do for Alyssa.

_Thorn in my side  
You just won't quit  
Once in a while when I crack a smile  
You rub my face in it  
Thorn in my side  
You won't let me run  
God bless the fights  
That I've lost and won_

Everything seemed to remind him of his dead sister now that he was back in Morganville. Her death was a constant reminder of his failure and inability to protect those he loved. After Alyssa's death his father had told him that loving something condemned it to death. Love was a curse. His mother had wasted away from the loss of Alyssa; the loss of someone she loved had ruined her. Love was pain and nothing could be gained from such a treacherous road.

In the beginning, Shane had felt the same. He could never allow himself to be as vulnerable again. But being back with Michael and Eve had brought his humanity back; their friendship and love had melted the ice around his heart and really let him _feel_ again. His father would say he was cursed, but, for Shane, he was blessed. More so now that Britni and Claire had joined their unconventional family.

Britni.

What was it with this girl that made everything so complicated when she was around? He was never very good at reading people, usually he just got a vibe off of them, but with Britni everything screamed at him that she needed someone to shield her from the harshness of the world; to heal whatever damage that cruel world had already done. He wanted to do just that, especially after seeing the shattered look on her face minutes before, but first he had to catch her.

Shane sighed heavily, as he pushed his body faster. He could tell she was tiring and wished to catch her before she got too far from the house. Already, the lights of the residential area were dimming behind them enclosing them in a gradual darkness that threatened to overwhelm them.

This felt like something he should be doing with Claire. Claire was so young and naïve. Shane often wondered how she would survive Morganville. The truth was she probably wouldn't; not with the help. And help was exactly what Shane would probably end up doing if what she had said about being bullied by Monica was true; which the purpling bruises covering her verified. Shane always seemed to be helping damsels in distress. Why should this mess with Britni be any different?

But it was.

He felt _more_ for Britni. More than he had anticipated. At first, Britni had been more of a nuisance than anything. She was so jumpy and scared all the time. It was as if every noise threatened to throw her into a panic attack. Overtime, she had grown more confident and comfortable with her housemates, but outsiders, outsiders like Claire, well, she never really adapted to them. They had hoped that Claire being so innocent and small wouldn't intimidate or upset Britni, but something had obviously set her off. That much was obvious after tonight. Shane wanted to know what was going on in Britni's head sometimes, especially now.

Ahead of him Britni turned a corner sharply and was lost from his sight. A sudden gasp followed by a tumbling sound came from the alley. Shane called out to her and rounded the corner prepared to fend off whatever had attacked Britni, but what he saw was not what he was expecting.

Britni was lying curled up on the ground, her arms clutched desperately around her drawn-up knees. Her hair was strewn about her in complete disarray and her face was turned into the concrete as she attempted to muffle the sobs wracking her chest.

Shane stopped in disbelief. She looked so small. The pain she was feeling must have been more immense than he had ever imagined. Here, like this, Shane couldn't help but be reminded of Alyssa. An extreme desire to comfort her swept over him and he stepped forward and knelt beside her. Moving a lock of her mangled hair from her face, Shane's heart tore as she looked up at him, tears streaking her face, her eyes raw with some emotion he couldn't quite place. Her pale lips started moving and it took Shane a moment to realize what it was she was speaking.

"Please. Please. I'm sorry. Please. Don't leave me." She clutched at his hand, pulling him near her.

Ignoring all rational thought and the danger that staying in this dark alley would put them in, Shane pulled Britni to him. His arms circled her fragile body and cradled her against his chest. Tucking her head under his chin, he brushed his lips against her hair and swore that he would never leave her.

If love was a curse he may just have cursed himself to the inner most circle of hell.

_But I'll survive  
I gave up on luck but I'm still getting by  
Yeah I'm going to be alright  
You can test my faith  
But you can't take my pride  
Thorn in my side, thorn in my side

* * *

_

_**A/N: **REQUEST: if any of you are artists, I was wondering if you could draw your favorite scene from this story, or any of my fics. I know it is extremely selfish of me to ask, but I'm slightly obsessed with fanart right now, and I would love to see what you guys can create from my stories. Sorry if this is so bizarre I'll try to upload another chapter as soon as it's written. Much Love, Cour8ge  
_


End file.
